


Dance Practice

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Dance Practice

Title: Dance Practice  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s Challenge #160: May Day  
Warning(s): Fluff  
A/N: Harry needs practice. Severus is happy to help.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Dance Practice

~

“Unbelievable,” Harry muttered, staring out at the pouring rain. “They cancelled the May Day celebration!”

“Why do you care?” Severus, behind him, observed. “You weren’t likely to participate in the festivities.”

“I could’ve,” Harry said. “I’ve never danced around the maypole.”

“That’s reserved for women,” Severus murmured dryly.

“Polyjuice,” Harry said.

“Which I would’ve had to brew.”

Harry shrugged.

“Well, now that it’s rained out, perhaps you can manage a different sort of maypole dancing.”

Harry turned to see Severus, naked but for his smirk. “I suppose I should practice for next year,” he said before going back to bed.

~


End file.
